Killing Love!
by SpockDarling26
Summary: Tsuna es un cazador y Mukuro un vampiro... ¿Que pasaria de se llegan a enamorar? ¿Podrian estar juntos para siempre?  Fick Yaoi 6927


"Killing love"

-mátame…-

Ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras.

Esas palabras que no quería escuchar. "Debo hacerlo" pensaba, pero ¿quería hacerlo? No claro que no, porque lo amaba…

**_._._._**

-Debes deshacerte de ese vil y cruel monstruo que se alimenta de la vida de los demás-

Eso le había dicho su padre, mejor dicho la persona que lo había criado desde haberlo encontrado en la puerta de ese antiguo convento cuando apenas era un bebé.

-Esto no debería ser difícil para ti- le sonrió, con ese rostro marcado por arrugas y cicatrices de batallas pasadas.

-Está bien, lo hare-

Que fácil había sido en ese momento decir que si, pues jamás hubiera imaginado la situación que ahora vivía.

Él, Sawada Tsunayoshi enamorado de un vampiro…

Si su padre y hermanos se llegaran a enterar, ¿qué es lo que le harían, le echarían, le condenarían…? Esas dudas invadían su ser cada vez que pensaba en el vampiro. La culpa se apoderaba de él y el miedo… el miedo que no le dejaba estar en paz.

Pero… ¿cómo había pasado todo esto? Acaso el vampiro le hechizo con sus misteriosos poderes o tal vez no hubo necesidad de eso, no lo sabía. Y tal vez tampoco le importaba demasiado solo quería ser feliz, amar y ser amado… su vida jamás había sido normal, desde pequeño había sido entrenado para asesinar monstruos y a eso estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo a Mukuro no lo veía igual que a los demás. Quizá era por su elegancia, no lo sabía, se había enamorado de ese vampiro desde la primera vez que lo vio, quizá eso era patético pero eso tampoco le interesaba al castaño, solo quería estar con mukuro… para siempre.

**_._._._**

-No, no quiero hacerlo-

-Sabes que debes hacerlo Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo-

-Kufufufu… No te dejes llevar por los sentimientos-

-Pero Mukuro, yo-yo te amo- lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir.

-Eso lo sé, y me siento honrado de que alguien como tú me ame-

-Tú… ¿me amas también?-

-Si te lo digo no habrá diferencia-

-¡Si la habrá!- las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El vampiro se acerco a el cazador lentamente, con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla derecha, el pequeño soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo- Mukuro acerco su rostro al de Tsuna y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios susurro…- Te amo Sawada Tsunayoshi-

El castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas y con fuerza se abrazo del peli azul.

-¿Es eso cierto, me amas también?- Sostenía con fuerza la blanca camisa del vampiro. Se sentía feliz, como en mucho tiempo no se sentía.

-Esto es suficiente prueba para ti- agacho su cabeza y rozo sus labios con los del otro, tsuna coloco sus manos detrás del cuello del mayor para profundizar el beso, su primer beso, y que esperaba no fuera el ultimo.

Se besaron con pasión, demostrándose todo el amor reprimido que habían estado guardando para sí, hasta que llego el momento de la separación, permanecieron abrazados y solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Tsuna.

-Hazlo…- susurro el pequeño cazador.

-¿a qué te refieres?- el vampiro pregunto, sin embargo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Lo sabes, transfórmame- le pidió.

-Kufufufu, ¿es eso lo que en verdad quieres?- le miro directo a los ojos.

-Quiero estar contigo… para siempre- dijo regresándole la mirada.

-Si lo hago ya no podrás matar "bestias"- puso énfasis en la última palabra solo para ver la reacción del muchacho; pero este no se inmuto y siguió hablando…

-Quiero hacerlo, no quiero matar a nadie más. Porque cuando lo haga te recordare y no lo soportare-

-Veo que estás seguro Tsunayoshi, entonces….- inclino su cabeza hacia el cuello del castaño.

-Lo estoy- él chico se sorprendió de la firmeza de su propia voz.

A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió rápidamente ante los ojos de Tsuna.

Su padre, que preocupado por su tardanza mas días de lo acordado en el viejo bosque, había ido a buscarlo, el hombre creyendo que su amado hijo estaba siendo atacado por esa "bestia chupa sangre" no pudo reprimirse y ataco al vampiro, este a pesar de haber podido no lo esquivo.

Tsuna no reaccionaba. "esto es solo una pesadilla" pensaba.

Pero no, era la realidad… la cruel realidad. Habían asesinado a la persona que amaba y no había sido otra persona más que su padre, el hombre al que admiraba.

-Rápido Tsunayoshi debemos cortarle la cabeza- aquel grito le pareció tan distante a tsuna.

Una risa amarga escapo de sus labios a la que poco después acompañaron un par de lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?- grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-¿Cómo pudiste?- cayó de rodillas al suelo y con sus manos tapo su rostro.

-No quiero verte nunca más…- susurro el castaño.

-Basta de llanto, esto es lo que eres y debes aceptarlo- aquel hombre le reprendió, para después acercarse a él y acariciar su cabello- Ese vampiro no significaba nada, hemos hecho algo bueno hijo. Ahora debemos irnos a casa-

-No iré-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que no regresare contigo, quiero quedarme aquí-

-No puedes-

-No pedí tu permiso-

El muchacho le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del bosque donde se encontraban, el viejo hombre no parecía entender la extraña actitud de su hijo, sin embargo no le detuvo.

Tsunayoshi caminaba lentamente por el bosque, buscando una vieja casa en lo más recóndito del bosque, donde Mukuro y él solían verse por las noches.

Al llegar el lugar se sintió más frio de lo normal, pues Mukuro ya no estaba ahí para él, y ya no lo estaría nunca más.

Las lágrimas que al fin habían parado volvieron a hacer aparición, no se contuvo quiso llorar todas sus lagrimas esa noche. No entendía porque Mukuro al ser un vampiro de clase alta y teniendo tan buenos reflejos no esquivo el ataque de su padre.

"Tal vez lo hizo por protegerme, y evitar que mi familia me despreciara por amar a uno de nuestros enemigos, si lo hicieran, si me odiaran, lo merezco…" pensó tristemente.

-Tal vez suene egoísta, pero no me arrepiento de haberte amado Mukuro…- susurro al viento.

Le habían dicho que las bestias nocturnas no poseían un corazón capaz de sentir amor ni otra clase de sentimientos. Sin embargo Mukuro le había dicho que lo amaba y él le creía.

-…Y así lo seguiré haciendo hasta que muera. Te amo Mukuro-

_._._._

Asdfasdf! Espero que les haya gustado *-*

Déjenme sus bellos comentarios (?) x/D

Hacen que mi musa se inspire owwo~ :D

Y por ultimo una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía ._.U xD


End file.
